inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dreyesbo
This is my User Talk page. Click action=edit&section=new}} here to leave me a new message. ---- Eragon México Do you have a button for Eragon México for the affiliation? G.He(Talk!) 18:16, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Not right now. Tomorrow I'll probably will But if the affiliation is to happen today, just text would do it for a day :) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 22:11, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Whenever you're ready, just insert the button and the description at Project:Affiliates/Eragon México. G.He(Talk!) 18:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, I will ;) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:12, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Added to the front page. Is that a good place? ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Yep. Also, I added a temporary placeholder text, so you can replace that with the button once it's available. G.He(Talk!) 19:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Again, thanks ;) Closed Bad news Looks like you've got a vandal impostor. G.He(Talk!) 01:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll see how I manage that. I suppose it was a bad idea to register with another name :S ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 01:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey, its heir of eragon, the guy from shurtugal encyclopedia, we got the problem all fixed up, i see you noticed too. Now, I'm not offending anyone, but i just want to say that i don't trust anyone from what they say. I invesitgate, but since i don't have the time now, i'll deal with this tomorrow. cya. -Heir of Eragon Alrighty, i found the message you left on mine and Jamie's page. That tells me your innocent. Because of the way all those different people spammed the site. -Heir of Eragon Actors Perhaps you should create "List of actors" on InheriwikiEs since it appears that a user is making the list directly in Categoría:Actores. G.He(Talk!) 21:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Done, thanks :) New contributor ;) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 04:03, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Btw, Glaedr was directly copied over from the English Wikipedia. G.He(Talk!) 04:05, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It's apparently translated now, though it's probably a good idea to have a tag like . G.He(Talk!) 18:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::And ShurtyWiki got attacked again. This time, it crossed the line, so they had to shut it down and investigate. G.He(Talk!) 04:09, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :I'll check the Gladr article; I think is better, if we are to take and translate content, we took it from here. And about PIE...it looks serious. Maybe it'll close. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) IRC If you're available right now, could you please come on IRC? Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 22:31, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Google Analytics It seems that the techs added the tracking to fi.inheritance instead of es.inheritance. -.- So I'll have to email them again to get that fixed, and once that's done, I'll notify you so you can access the data for InheriwikiEs. G.He(Talk!) 17:36, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks, no problem :) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 21:28, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Sitenotice In case you haven't noticed, a new feature has been added to Sitenotice so logged in users may dismiss the message once they've read it. MediaWiki:Sitenotice id must be increased by 1 each time a new message is announced in order to "reset" so that users who hid previous messages will be able to see the new one. I guess the default should be 0 if there are no messages to announce. At 0, new users should see the "Welcome to Inheriwiki" message while users who dismissed the message should not unless they cleared their cookie. G.He(Talk!) 23:41, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I did notices, I believe is good :). I've already dismissed them, although when a new message is needed, I'll have to change Sitenotice id to 0 on Es? ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:07, 24 February 2007 (UTC)